


Jacob and Lucifer

by dimensionallyt



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionallyt/pseuds/dimensionallyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10-minute work, following the prompt: 'Jacob Wrestling the Angel' (Genesis 32).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob and Lucifer

Lucifer laughed as he told his story, he read it from the Bible, well one of those weird new-fangled 'Teen Bibles.' The people around him (I say people, really they were demons and a few inter-dimensional beings), they laughed as well. They were too scared not to.

"So tell me," one of them said, "tell us, what really happened? You were God, right?"

"Of course I was, you don't really think God would bother with Jacob do you. Snivelling little grunt. The guy couldn't keep his hands to himself and you know what the old man thinks about that kind of nonsense. No, it was me. I was bored and fancied a good old giggle."

At that moment the Earth shook and the sky screamed, blood started running out of the mouths of the cadavers in the wall. "Is that God?" the demon with uncountable eyes asked, fear dripping from its nose in rivulets. "No," Lucifer said, that is Jacob. In his naming of Peniel, I won a wager with God, and this place was created. Whenever I speak the truth of this place, Jacob's soul is rendered from his plane of sufferance and our world quivers.


End file.
